The Edge of Night I: Us Today
by FriendlyTwo3
Summary: OC x Twilight Sparkle. This is my perspective of the story; the OC's perspective. The other perspective will be on KaizerKaiju2014's page. What will happen when a mysterious pony trots into Ponyville? I'll tell you. Adventure and romance ensues. Hope you like! Rated M for mild violence and minor swearing. 1st in a series.
1. Another Town

**A/N: I've been working on this with KaizerKaiju2014 for a while. I'll post this perspective and she'll be posting the other perspective. Mine is of my OC. Hope you like!**

The Edge of Night 1:

Us Today

CHAPTER 1: Another City… er… Village

I strolled into the new town in which I would be spending the next few months. Ponyville, it was called. It seemed quaint enough, down to earth in a way. Part of me was elated to see such a quiet little village, and the bigger part of me wished so dearly to go straight back to the city. Knowing that wasn't an option, I walked on toward what looked like a hotel. I looked down at my hoof-watch. It was almost five. I brushed a bit of dirt off of my dark blue coat. I slugged my last suitcase over my back. The second I heard the _Thump!_ of the leather-on-fur I heard a squeal. It scared me out of my skin. I looked behind me to find nothing. I rested a bit. When I looked forward to continue on to the hotel I found the source of the squeal…

…a centimeter in front of my face. She was a pink pony, much shorter than me. She had curly, magenta hair and water-blue eyes. She was bouncing up and down. It was only until I looked her over did I realize she was saying something. "…believe you're new here?! You made the right choice coming to Ponyville! We never get any visitors, so this is a big, big, BIG occasion! Do you know what this calls for?"

She stared me down. My head was back as far as it could go. My eye twitched a bit. "…uh…"

"A PARTY, silly! See my cutie mark?! This is what I'm born for!" Her cutie mark was three balloons. "I'm pretty popular in town! I throw a party almost once every week! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?!"

To her statement about the weekly parties I could only reply in a deep whisper, "Why…?" Nonetheless she stared me down, waiting for me to answer her out of nowhere question. "…uh… D- Dyi…"

Sure enough, I need only say half of the word. "Your name is Dash?! I have a friend named Dash! Only she's Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in all Equestria! What do you do?!" Without a hint of warning, she ran behind me. She pressed her eyes to my flank, examining its mark. "Oh! I see! You fire, huh?!" I took a quick glance at my cutie mark. It was a single orange flame. I looked at the still bouncing pony in front of me.

"S- Sure…?" My eyes darted to the hotel over and over again. Thinking this could get me to the safety inside, I pointed to a building. "Is that a shiny thing I see?!" The plan worked as the mare squealed an ear piercing squeal and ran to the building, looking it over. I darted into the hotel. It was mean, but I wasn't quite in the mood. Letting out a sigh of relief, I set one of my bags down to catch my breath. The door of the hotel opened and a purple unicorn walked in. She looked at me and walked toward me.

"Hi. Sorry about my friend back there. She can get a bit… excited about new ponies," she said with a nervous smile. I pushed my glasses back up to my eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm not too fond of get-togethers…" I hated parties. I loathed parties. With that in mind my shoulders sunk at the unicorn's next words.

"Heh… You're, um… actually going to have to go… Sorry. Pinkie's not exactly good at taking 'no' for an answer." She let out a nervous giggle. "Sorry. It won't be too long. It's one of her 'lower tier' parties."

"She has _tiers_?" I asked her with emphasis on that last word. She smiled a bit and looked out the door, probably at that pink pony. She looked back at me.

"Yeah… So," she started in a change of topic, "You're staying here?"

"Don't have anywhere else to be," I said, grabbing my suitcase again.

"Good luck," she started, "This place has been packed full since the Apple Cider season started. Ponies from all over Equestria come here every year. Princess Celestia herself would be lucky to get a room this time of year," she said with a bit of sarcasm, but not much. I sighed.

"It's either this or the street…" I said quietly. I wanted to say 'again,' but I simply choked out the word. She looked at me with sympathy. I looked over at her again. She turned a bit and I saw her side. She had… wings? Was I talking to an Alicorn?

"You… An Alicorn…?" She looked at me again and smiled.

"Yeah… I just got back from the castle yesterday. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" I blinked a few times. Wow… _The_ Twilight Sparkle I've heard so much about. In a town like Ponyville?

"My name is Dying Rain."

"That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you." I forced a smile. It was kind of hard, considering the alley was my new home yet again.

"You too," I mentally slapped myself. What kind of response is that?! I walked past her. "I'll see you round." I pushed the door open and walked out. I walked down the street with my head down carting the weight of my luggage. I looked in alley after alley, looking for one that at least looked somewhat comfortable. A piece of my dark brown mane fell down in my eye. I blew it away as I heard somepony call my name.

"Wait!" I turned around to see the Alicorn I had just met. She slowed herself down and walked up to me. "Look… I know we just met, and we hardly know each other… but… I can't just let you sleep on the street." She turned her head a little and blushed. "So… um… would you like to… I don't know… maybe stay with me until the hotel clears up?" She slowly looked up at me. _Oh_, how I wanted to say yes.

"I'm sorry. You don't even know me. I don't wanna be a burden like that." I turned around to leave, but she put her hoof on mine.

"You won't be a burden. I have enough space at my house. Please? I just wanna help. Plus… I'm a princess now. I'll always lend a hoof or two to help a friend." Her purple eyes stared into my blue ones. I started to say no again…

…but her eyes made me say yes. She gave me an honest smile and I returned it. She walked in front of me and led the way to her house. I felt the stress on my back lift and disappear. I looked to my luggage. It was gone. I started to freak out, but I looked just above me. My suitcases and saddlebags were floating with a purple aura. "What the…?" Twilight looked back at me and giggled.

"Why didn't you do this before?" I blushed a little.

"N… No reason…" She giggled a bit again and continued to walk. _Should I tell her? Should I tell her and embarrass myself? No. Keep it secret. Don't get laughed at again._ I looked up at my long sharp horn. As far as anypony else knew, I was a unicorn. The long patches of fur on my sides itched again… We continued to walk down the calm street. I saw an enormous tree in the distance. I scoffed to myself.

_Big tree. Looks big enough to live in… Wait…_

We walked up to the tree to see a green door. My jaw dropped a little. Twilight opened the door and we walked in. The entire house smelled like maple. "You live… in a tree?"

"A little old fashioned, I suppose. But it's cozy enough to get me by," she said with a smile. She led me up the stairs and into a small bedroom. "Sorry it's not very big. It's my only guest bedroom."

"Twilight, you could tell me to sleep in the closet and I'd still be grateful. Thank you," I said with the utmost sincerity. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Anything to help a friend. Dinner is in an hour," she said, opening the window a bit. A soothing draft flew into the room and I immediately became tired.

"Thanks. I'll start looking for a job here tomorrow," I said. I unzipped my suitcase and started to lay out my things. I looked up. Twilight was looking at me with a questioning expression.

"Why don't you use magic?" I sighed a little. _Might as well tell her. I am going to be living in her house._

"Alright… I… I never learned… how…" I looked down and blushed. I squinted my eyes behind my long mane, bracing myself for the volley of insults and remarks. What I got made my eyes go wide.

"That is so sad. That's, like, the first thing a parent should teach their foal."

"They couldn't."

"Why not?"

"… I'd rather not talk about it." She smiled.

"That's fine. I shouldn't have asked."

"At least now I know you're different from everypony else," I said with a relieved sigh.

"What do you mean?" Her head tilted a bit.

"In school, everypony made fun of me because I didn't know magic." I suddenly remembered my fillyhood. I remembered the years of torture. I remembered wanting it all to end, and the special reason it couldn't. I remembered getting into violent fights in school. I remembered beating that colt to a pulp.

Twilight put her hoof on her chest and sat down next to me. "Really? That's so sad. I can't believe anypony would make fun of somepony for not knowing something…"

I held my head down, holding back the flow of tears. She put her hoof on my shoulder. I breathed in a massive amount of air and slowly exhaled. "Anyway, thanks again for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You know what? Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the town. You can look for work afterwards."

We stared into each other's eyes. It took all the muscles in my mouth to utter the words: "I'd like that." We sat in silence for a bit, getting lost in each other's eyes. Our calm silence was broken by a loud voice.

"Twilight!" We jumped a bit and chuckled. She grabbed my hoof and stood me up.

"Let me introduce you to my assistant. He lives here too. His name is Spike."

"Twilight, you here?!"

"Be down in a minute!" she turned to me again, "Just a heads up. He's a little… different."

"He can't be that bad," I said. I was wrong. He wasn't even a pony. He was a little dragon. It scared me out of my wits the second I saw him, but I maintained my composure.

"Rain, this is Spike. Spike, this is Dying Rain."

"Hey, Rain."

"H- Hey, Spike."

"Spike," Twilight started, "Rain'll be living with us for a few weeks."

"Cool. It's about time something happened around he –BUUURRP!-." I jumped back a ways as the dragon burped up a stream of green fire. The fire faded into a scroll. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Twilight casually opened the letter. My glasses almost fell off of my face as Twilight actually was starting to get happy about the letter.

"Celestia wants us to come to the castle tomorrow." I slowly walked toward her. "Y'know, now that I think about it, you're about as tall as her sister."

"Oh. Er… Cool…"

She started to inch her face toward the paper, an inquisitive expression dawning on her face. "She says she wants me to look around town for a certain pony. She said she sensed something odd about him."

"Who're we lookin' for?" Spike asked, trying to look at the letter.

"Odd. She says she wants me to find an Alicorn. In Ponyville? That's weird." At this I quickly backed away toward the door. The dragon didn't matter anymore. Celestia didn't matter anymore. A home didn't matter. My stuff didn't matter. All that mattered was that nopony knew. As soon as my flank hit the door, it creaked open, making Twilight and Spike look back at me. I looked as if I were a deer in the headlights. "Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"U- Uh…" I pushed my way slowly further out the door. "I'm… just getting some… fresh… air…?" Twilight's brow furrowed a bit.

"Come here," she said to me. I started to run out the door, but I couldn't seem to move. I opened my eyes again to find I was locked in a turning position by a purple aura. I floated toward the mare as sweat started to flow down my forehead.

"Uhm… About this…" I felt my sides twitch a bit. The bits of purposely long fur lifted up and my bat-like wings were forced to show themselves. I closed my eyes tight. Twilight and Spike both gasped at the same time. "Fine… You caught me… I'm… I'm the Alicorn."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I… I…"

"This is important!"

"I was… I can't…" The words simply would not come out of my mouth. I stared into the piercing eyes of my interrogator.

"Just tell me."

I closed my eyes again. I finally spit it out. "I was… I was born to be evil!"

Twilight continued to stare at me. "What, you don't believe me?!" I started to get aggressive, finally telling somepony. "You know Queen Chrysalis, right?!"

She nodded. "How's that relevant?"

"She's my mother! I never learned magic because she was defeated long ago! I never even had a father, either!"

Twilight's shoulders had sunk. "Chrysalis is… your mother?"

"Yes! Look at my eyes. I mean, _seriously_ look at my eyes!" Twilight stared at me. She gasped a little as she finally noticed my pupils were ever so slightly pointed. I opened my mouth, showing off my canines. "And look at my teeth!" Her eyes widened further as she noticed the sharpness of my canines. She sat in silence.

"Need more proof? Watch!" She gasped even louder as a light green mist surrounded me and disappeared, leaving Twilight Sparkle in my place. I had changed forms. I stared at her with an intense gaze. Her breath had drawn out. She slowly set me down as I changed back. We continued to stare at each other, Twilight with a shocked expression and I with an acidic glare.

"So go ahead. Arrest me. I guess I've been running long enough."

She looked up quickly. "You have a warrant?"

"For being me, yes. Why do you think I came here in the first place?"

She walked up to me and put her hoof on mine. "I'm not turning you in. Just because your mother did some horrible things doesn't mean you should have to pay for it."

"I still want you to take me to Celestia. I want to meet her face to face."

"Sure. We'll see her tomorrow." I began to get a bad headache.

"I think I'm going to turn in early. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight." I walked up the stairs and into my new room. I zipped the suitcase up again and put it on the floor. I immediately got under the covers and pulled the blanket over my shoulder.

Sleep didn't have to wait for me.


	2. Waffles in a Tree

CHAPTER 2: Waffles in a Tree

"Wow, he's tall."

"Yeah. Tall as Luna."

"He looks so peaceful."

"You can get a better view from inside the room, Fluttershy."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't see any reason in waking up the Changeling Prince."

"Rarity, get away from him."

"Aw, come now. I simply wanna see his face."

"You'll see it at breakfast."

My nose twitched a bit. I could smell something. Maple? Well, the entire house smelled like maple. Bread? Close… I… smell…

I quickly looked out the door and my pupils dilated. "Waffles?"

Every single inch of me wanted to run down those stairs like a filly getting a new toy, but I remained diligent and slowly and calmly walked down the stairs. I was a bit surprised to see there were visitors. Four of them. A blue Pegasus, a yellow Pegasus, a white unicorn, and that Pinkie Pie I met the day before. They, including Twilight and Spike, were eating the most wonderful thing ever crafted by the gods.

Waffles.

I stepped off the last stair, hearing a loud squeak. The five mares and the dragon looked up at me. The first one to smile was the white unicorn. "Good morning, darling!" she said to me. I wanted to respond, but the aroma of sweet delectableness filled my nose. I wanted to say 'good morning' but all that came out was a moan and: "Mofringingnin…"

They all stared at me. My other senses quickly returned. "Uh, morning," I said with a blush. The blue Pegasus snickered a bit and continued her eating. Twilight patted a chair between her and the other unicorn. There was a ready plate of heaven at the empty seat. I sat down and willed myself to eat slowly. They continued to eat in silence. I looked over at the dragon. What a lucky soul he was. He was surrounded by mares and he could breathe fire. He talked to a princess every single day and he has contacts with Celestia and Luna. Wow. How is this kid not basking in his glory?

I ate bite after bite. Pinkie Pie looked over at me. "How do you like Twilight's world famous, yet only known in Ponyville, super-secret family recipe super-duper Sly Cooper maple syrup and waffles from the market?"

I looked over at Twilight. She was hiding her smile in her hooves. "It's delicious," I said. She blushed ever so slightly and smiled wider. She put her hooves on the table.

"Rain, allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Rainbow Dash," she said motioning to the blue Pegasus. She extended her hoof to me. I grabbed it and shook it.

"What are you doin'?"

"Uh…"

"Pound it, bro."

"Oh," I smiled and complied.

"Yeah. Just call me Dash," she said. Twilight pointed at the yellow Pegasus.

"This is Fluttershy." I offered my hoof, but she cowered in fear. I could hear soft squealing from her as her head lowered into her shoulders. I looked over at Twilight, who was smiling. "She's pretty shy about meeting new ponies. She'll warm up to you. This is… well, you met Pinkie yesterday." Pinkie Pie grabbed my hoof and shook it vigorously.

"Sorry I can't throw your party today considering we're all going to meet Princess Celestia! Ooh! Have you ever met her?! Well, I guess that's a silly question. Not too many ponies have seen Princess Celestia, y'know, because she's a princess and all!"

Again, I couldn't help but stare. "Right."

Twilight smiled even wider as she looked at the white unicorn. "And this is Rarity. She'll be a bit to handle," she whispered in my ear. Rarity politely shook my hoof.

"Pleasure to be acquainted, dear," she said in a fancy tone. Was she joking around? Or is that her natural speaking tone? "I hope we can become better friends in the near future," she continued. Really? She's the one who gets the 'bit much to handle' comment?

"I hope so too," I said, remembering my manners this time. Twilight grabbed her fork again.

"I would introduce you to my friend Applejack, but she's busy with the cider right now." I nodded. "We'll head to the train station after breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Later (after the blessing of waffles)…

I followed my five new friends onto the train. Twilight had told Spike to stay home and take care of everything for the two days we would be gone. Dash sat next to Fluttershy, Twilight sat next to Pinkie, and Rarity sat down in the back. I spotted an empty seat in front of her. I went to sit down, but she grabbed my hoof and pulled me down next to her.

"You mustn't sit alone, dear! It would get much too lonely!" Seeing no way to say no politely, I slowly nodded and prepared for my meeting with Celestia.

"Would you like to do something on the ride to Canterlot, dear?" she asked me politely. I see no harm in it.

"Sure."

"Spectacular! Alright. I'll tell you something about my life, and then you tell me something about your life, okay?" My breath shortened a bit. Oh well. I can wing it.

Three hours later…

"…And that brings me to my childhood."

Twilight called out to us. "We should be at Canterlot in fifteen minutes!" _Oh, thank you, universe_. I almost ripped my ears off. Rarity kept on talking… and talking… and talking to me about herself. It wasn't until the large white castle was in my sight when Rarity spoke the words:

"You know what? I do believe I've said far too much. So tell me a bit about your life now."

The words caught me off guard. For the past three hours, the only words out of my mouth were "Mm-hmm," and "Yup." I looked at her. "Oh, um… I… I travel a lot."

"You mean you run from ponies."

"N- No! I don't run from anypony!"

"Oh, please, darling, Twilight told us everything!" My shoulders sank.

"She what?"

"The whole story, yes." I stared at nothing for a second.

"Hold on. I'll be right back in two seconds." I stood up and walked over to the seat next to Twilight and Pinkie, who was sleeping. Twilight looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Why did you tell them? I kept that secret for a reason."

"I though they may as well know."

"I don't want any of them to know! I didn't even want you to know!"

"Too late now. Why do you want this to be secret anyway?"

I held my head in my hoof. My breathing quickened and my eyes shot open. The air around me darkened and my bat wings outstretched. My fur turned jet black and my hair turned green and grew. My chin tickled as green hair sprouted from my chin. A villainous goatee now covered my chin. My eyes were glowing a bright green. I looked at her with intensity. She backed up a bit. I looked at everypony else, who were backing up into their seats with fear. The light returned and I folded my wings. My hair shortened and returned to its original color. I turned to Twilight.

"That's why. Everypony is afraid of me."

"When you do that little freak-show, yes!" she retorted. I looked at her with a venomous stare.

"You mean when I show them my true form? The real me?"

Her shoulders lowered a little. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I retreated further into my seat and looked out the window.

"Let's just get this over with. I wanna get my name cleared so I can go straight back to Manehatten." She sat still for a couple minutes. I continued to look out the window. The silence felt better. Fewer distractions. Less noise. Though the silence had to come to an end sooner or later.

"…You mean… You mean you don't… wanna stay with me?"

The answer took some thought. Every possible answer sounded like a bad one so I just went with the first that came to mind.

"No." The word must've hit her hard because I could hear her gasp. She sat straight again, only this time without a word. A part of me seriously regretted saying no. Of course, why would she want me to stay with her? I'm a burden on her. I'm a burden on everypony else. I'm simply a burden.

The train finally came to a halt. I grabbed my saddlebag and made sure I was the first one off the train. I looked up at the enormous castle. I had never seen a building so big, and that was saying a lot. Twilight nudged me a little. She walked with her head down.

"Follow me. I'll… I'll take you to Celestia." She opened the door and led me in. The guards took our bags and escorted the others to their rooms. We walked for a good ten minutes in awkward silence.

_Tell her you're sorry. She feels horrible. You'll feel much better. _**What do I have to be sorry for? She called me a freak!**_ She didn't mean it. She had no idea. _**And what did she expect a Changeling's true form to look like? A bunny or something?**_ Obviously not, but the dramatic effect certainly didn't help._** It's not my fault I can't control the air!**

We finally came to an enormous oak door. She knocked on the door. It opened with a glow of white magic. "Come in, Twilight," the voice said. It sounded like an angel's voice. I walked in behind the mare. The scale of the room was enormous. In the center of the continental room was an equally continental bed. In the middle of that was Princess Celestia. She lay on her bed and smiled at me.

"You must be Dying Rain."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've heard a lot about you." We stared at each other for a bit. She looked to my side. "May I see your wings?"

I sighed and unfurled them. She stood up and walked around me, studying me. She looked at my cutie mark and nodded. She looked into my eyes. "Could you open your mouth?" I slowly complied, showing off my teeth. She nodded again.

"One last request."

"Yea?"

"Could you show me your true form?" I sighed and slowly nodded. Twilight donned a guilty expression as my fur turned black.

_She obviously regrets what she said. Just say it. I know what you feel._ **Shut up! You and I both know I can't feel anything!**

Once again Celestia nodded. It was then that I noticed she had gotten shorter. Or I had gotten taller. We were equal height now. She looked into my eyes again. She looked around me over and over. She never touched me, save when she brushed her hoof on my mane and tail.

"I see. You're a splitting image of your mother."

"I know. I have seen the pictures." My voice was deeper and gravellier. Though, for the most part, it sounded the same.

"Tell me about this form," she said, eyeing me over one last time.

"I speaketh in the tongue of my ancestors, for reasons I cannot and shall not explain."

"Can you use magic?"

"Only in this form."

"Then let's see it," she said, pointing toward her chandelier. I focused on it and it started to distort. It swirled and rusted. It soon fell onto the floor in a rusty heap. A small black portal appeared right next to it and they both disappeared.

"Dark magic, eh?"

"Art thou calling me a dark conjurer? Yes, I know dark magic. It is all that I know."

"That's fine. I believe Miss Sparkle here may be able to help you with that," she said, pointing to her heir, who was looking at the floor.

_You know you want to say yes. Just say yes._ **I can't. It would solve nothing.** _It would help you with magic. And you would spend time with Miss Sparkle._ **Why do you think I want to spend time with her?! **_You have feelings now. You can say yes. She would feel so much better. _**I have none. I don't care what she feels. I came here for a goal and that's what I shall see through. Now is my only chance and I shall not blow it. **_Why not compromise?_

"Very well," I said, reverting back to my normal form, "But I have a request."

"And what should that be?"

"I want my name cleared. I've been disrespected in more than one city simply because of my mother."

"It shall be done, though I have no choice but to keep a watchful eye on you."

"And who is that eye?" I looked over at Twilight again. She looked up at me and quickly back out the window.

"That remains to be seen," said the princess.

"And one more thing," I added in.

"Yes?"

"Do I have your permission to stay here?" I heard Twilight gasp a little. "…So I am no longer a burden on her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Red Leaf shall show you to your rooms." An elderly butler walked up to us. Celestia whispered something in his ear. How funny that the all-knowing Celestia didn't know I could hear every word she was saying.

"Make sure they're in a room together." Her eyes widened a little as I sighed at this. Twilight whimpered a little as Red Leaf guided us into the same room.

This was going to get awkward real fast. Thanks, Princess.


	3. A Flight Around the Earth

CHAPTER 3: A Flight around the Earth

**p.s. Try to spot the video game references**

I laid my head down. Twilight was lying in a bed right next to me. I rolled over away from her. "You're really not a burden," I heard her say.

"Please, not now."

"Yes, now. I can't take any more silence."

_Apologize. Now's your chance._

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier on the train. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't have to be so blunt with it."

"What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to sugarcoat it? If you've grown up like me, you know there's no such thing."

"I know you're life's been so rough, but you can't take it all out on your friends."

I sighed again and put my head on the pillow again. "I guess I never knew what it was like to have a friend." After that was silence. Pervading silence.

"How can you grow up with no friends?"

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Remember… remember when I told you about my fillyhood?"

"About how you were bullied in school? Yeah, why?"

"They didn't make fun of me because… I didn't know magic. They made fun of me because I didn't have this form yet," I said, motioning to my body, "I had to walk around school looking like a freak. I was an outcast. Everypony was either afraid or disgusted by me." I slowly looked over at her. She was staring at me with a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry… Back on the train… I didn't mean to…" she lowered her head. I rested my eyelids.

"Don't be. Just makes you normal."

After a while she retorted. "I don't really care for being normal," she said with a bit of playfulness. I let a small smirk appear on my face.

"I've noticed. I mean, beating Discord? Nightmare Moon? That's crazy."

I could see her blush a bit through the darkness. "Well… It wasn't that important. Just doing what I have to do."

"Oh, stop being modest." She laid her head down on the pillow.

"What about you? I bet you've done some amazing things. You're an Alicorn, aren't you?" I moved my head a little.

"Well… I did fly around the Earth in less than ten minutes one time…" I said, not trying to sound too absorbed.

"Only ten minutes?" she asked with a doubtful smirk.

"Okay… twice," I said with a blush. She chuckled a bit.

"You'll have to prove that. It's kinda hard to believe. You'll need to show Rainbow Dash too." I threw the covers off of myself and stood up.

"Very well," I said with a playful smirk. I offered my hoof to her. She blushed a bit and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Rain… It's kinda late… And we can't just wander around the halls like that…" I tilted my head a bit and my smirk grew.

"Who says?" I said as I grabbed her hoof. I pulled her up and she stood next to me. "You're a princess too, y'know. You're castle too now."

She shook her head a little. "I guess a couple minutes in the courtyard couldn't hurt." She smiled. I gave her a smug smile.

"Ten minutes," I said as I grabbed two pillows, "And these'll be gone." Twilight looked out the large door.

"Wanna see something cool?" I tilted my head a bit. She grabbed my hoof and before I knew what happened, we were in the courtyard.

"Whoa."

"Who needs to fly around the Earth when you can do that?" I scoffed.

"Where's the fun in teleporting?" I crouched down and put the pillows on the ground. I readied myself. "Time me. Bet ya twenty bits I can do it."

"Hey, Rain?"

"Yeah?"

"Your ego's showing. By the way. Go." My eyes widened a little. She threw me off guard. I shook my head and took off.

The wind stung my face. If I wasn't an Alicorn, I'd definitely be a Pegasus. My wings were strong and hardy. With bat-like wings, more air stayed under me, being skin instead of feathers, allowing faster travel. I suppose Changelings were simply built for battle. Not to brag, but we are the superior race, so few we are. We have a natural muscular build, improved eyesight (especially at night), razor sharp teeth, and we are more built for combat and speed. It's a wonder the Changelings didn't take Canterlot. Of course, they were under my mother's rule, and that accounts for a lot of it.

I flew high above the trees, yet far below the clouds. Millions of trees whooshed below me. I flapped my wings harder. Suddenly I could hear nothing after a boom. I had broken the sound barrier. I couldn't purse my lips if I tried. My lungs filled with ice cold air as I flew ever faster. Before I took off, I inhaled a great deal of air, knowing this would happen. I couldn't breathe if I wanted to. I could see a bit of light in the distance. Over the horizon, a large ball of light appeared. I heard another loud boom. I had now broken past the sound barrier and was starting to enter Sonic Rainboom territory. It was a pretty good feeling knowing I now moved faster than the setting sun. The wind mixed in with the wetness in the air made the cold of the twilight unbearable. The sun continuously moved further up the sky. The temperature raised ever faster. I saw large stone buildings and lots of thousands of ponies. I was now back in Las Pegasus and was at the same time reminded of the two weeks I stayed here…

Three years ago…

I had gotten my cardboard box all dolled up. The only money I had was for food and drinks. I was about to apply for a part-time job at the pub. The bar was one of the noisiest places in all of Equestria, and that was saying a lot, considering I had last stayed in Canterlot.

The manager walked away with the paper. I was about to walk away as he called out to me. "Hey! Enjoy a couple drinks on the house tonight! Get yourself… 'acquainted' with our establishments." I smiled and nodded to him.

"Count on it."

That night…

I sat at the stool and downed my Berry Punch. It had well-earned its reputation in Equestria. I sat up straight and cracked my back. I winked at the bartender.

"Keep 'em comin,' Desert. I can keep goin' all night," I said, an odd confidence in my voice. The bartender in the white hoodie chuckled.

"Yo, Rain, you sure this is all on the house?"

"Ask your boss-man. I got this," I hunched over the table again and looked at my fore arm. As I peered up past my natural muscular bicep, I saw a hot-pink mare. She looked at me and giggled. I smirked a confident smirk and flexed a bit. She blushed and looked back to her friends. I cracked my neck and prepared to work my magic.

I suppose I was a bit greedy in choosing my permanent 'fake' form. I picked the most attractive one I could find. I suppose that's what led me into the beds of plenty of mares. Including this one.

She sat next to me. "So like… what's your name, shady?"

"Whatever you want it to be," I said with a wink.

"I like you already. C'mere."

Present…

I shook my head and paid attention to the flight I was in. Though I could've had a better past, the nights weren't the worst. That might just be why I hesitated when arriving in Ponyville. Very… _very_ few bars or nightclubs were anywhere around there. But whatever the reason, I was still glad I got to make a friend or two. And getting my name cleared wasn't too bad a perk either. But for some reason I felt that something else made me attracted to this place. Why didn't I feel this way about anywhere else? Something tells me that it wasn't the atmosphere or the ponies… Someone attracted me there. But who?

The sun began to set once again and I could see Ponyville in the distance. Which means Canterlot wasn't too far away. I slowed my pace a bit. I stilled my wings and dropped. I flapped once and landed safely in front of Twilight. As I touched down, I gave her a smug wink. She gasped and I grabbed one of the pillows. I flew off toward the horizon once more.

I had been timing myself in my head. Three minutes to fly once around the Earth. Once more, with my slightly tired wings, should have me around the Earth twice in 7 minutes.

It was a much slower flight, to be honest. Each time I saw the sun rise when I did this; it hurt my eyes and made me want to stop and turn back. Another loud boom was heard. I had once again broken the sound barrier. As I flew, I noticed a large snowy patch of land. An impressive scar in the crust ripped through a third of it.

As I flew, I began to think of my reputation. I had gone by many names and many different personas, such as Shady, Shadow Crystal, Dark Storm, Dashing Wind, 'Gladiator King' (don't ask… long story), and Whirlwind Sprint, to name a few. This form was only acquired four years ago. Though the original owner of the form was a model, I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself. It was modified to suit me. The brown hair, electric blue eyes, glasses, and the cutie mark were all custom. Though I tried my hardest to prevent it, customizing my form meant accidently showing some of my Changeling attributes, such as slitted eyes and sharp teeth. Oh, and being an Alicorn. Obviously.

I started to think about all of my names again. I hadn't read too many books in my life, but a week in Canterlot a while ago revealed something odd. I had spent a week straight going to the library to search for information about Chrysalis. I didn't find much about her, but I did find something interesting that was related to her.

6 years ago…

"Project Chrysalides?" I said to myself. I looked down at my brownish-gold hand. This form was certainly… interesting. Blonde hair and bright colors never really suited me. It might've just been in the blood. The structure of the form was odd too. It was much more streamlined than most forms. I was taking the persona of one of the most popular of the foreign Wonderbolts- Whirlwind Sprint. He wasn't known very well here, though, and that was a plus for me. I looked back at the book.

"_Project designate: Chrysalides day 6, year two:_

_Log from worker #11332:_

_She's been working us to death. I have the utmost respect and love for our Queen, but this is simply too much. Two years and six days we've been working non-stop on a project Queen Chrysalis won't even tell us what it's for. She says something about following in her footsteps, but I'm not too sure. I mean… it's not like we're building her an heir or something. That would just be stupid. You can't create life, or remove death._

_Which is why I'm skeptical of the high Alicorns._"

"_Project designate: Chrysalides day 118, year three:_

_Log from worker #11332:_

_I barely escaped with my life. The entire lab is in ruin, the test failed. The experiments have imploded in on themselves. All of the calculations were correct, all of the equipment running at maximal efficiency. Two of my friends are dead. The scientist, the rats, a child, and someone's father had passed._

_I'm convinced now. Chrysalis is truly mad._"

I closed the book. Create an heir? What does that mean? And what about a test? Whatever it is, the test failed, and whatever Chrysalis was working on died in the process. But then… where do I come in? There's no information on me. No information on any heir, any child, any conception, and certainly not any birth records.

Who am I? And why am I here?

Present…

The sun set once more and I flew ever faster. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead. My wings grew even more tired as I flew over Ponyville. I gritted my teeth and clenched the pillow in my hands as my wings began to give out. I soared right over Ponyville once again. Soon enough, the castle was in my sight. I flapped my wings hard twice and they fell limp. I landed with a very loud _THUD!_ as I landed.

I opened my eyes to see Twilight running toward me. She was upside down… or I was. I felt around and tipped myself over. I slowly sat up. Twilight put her hoof on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times. "Nng… What's my time?" Twilight chuckled.

"You lunatic." She looked me over. I didn't hurt at all, save a numbness in my forehead. "If you must know… seven minutes and twenty two seconds."

"Told ya. Twice around the planet in less than ten minutes."

"You almost got a concussion." I chuckled nervously and put my hand on the back of my head.

"Well… It's… It's kinda impossible for me to feel pain."

"What?"

"My body heals itself almost instantaneously. So there's no need for pain. Watch." I stood up. Twilight began to ask me what I was doing as I approached a guard. "You there." I grabbed his spear. He protested, but I didn't care. I smiled at Twilight one last time before pressing the sharp end of the spear into my arm. Twilight put her hooves over her mouth and her eyes went wide. The guard was speechless. I ripped the spear out of my arm and my skin immediately patched itself together. Soon enough, it was seamlessly healed.

"What… What the buck…" Twilight simply stared at me. I chuckled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I heal myself thirty times as fast in my natural form. It's like nothing ever happens."

"Well… Good… I guess…" I chuckled again at Twilight's loss for words. She grabbed my shoulder and we teleported to the bedroom again. "Let's just… get some sleep then…" I laid down into the bed and closed my eyes. "Rain?" I heard Twilight say. I looked over at her. She was under her covers as well.

"Yeah?"

"About not feeling anything… Does it work for… feelings too?" I rested my eyelids and frowned. What an odd question. I laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Not before. Before recently I could only feel basic feelings. They were… primal. A small bit of happiness, quite a bit of sadness… but besides that… not really."

"And now?"

"Now… I'm feeling things I've not felt before. I feel… content. At ease. I feel guilty about some things I've done. I… I can feel… pride… I feel inner pain. I can feel genuine happiness. I can feel genuine sadness. I feel… warm."

"What do you mean warm?" I looked at her once again. She was resting on her elbow.

"Warm… Like… How should I put it…?" I thought hard. This was a new experience for me. I'd not come to many terms with my new feelings. "I feel… comfort… freedom… love…"

"I see…"

"G'night, Twilight."

"Night Rain."


	4. Luna

Chapter 4: Luna

**A/N: Sorry if my description for the library is a bit similar to my description of it in another story.**

**And yes, I know where the song is from. I simply couldn't think of a better one to use.**

I awoke to the sounds of music once more. A loud moan came from my lips. I gritted my teeth and rolled over. 'If only my body could heal tiredness,' I thought. I slowly sat up and hunched over. It wasn't very bright in the room. In fact… as I looked outside it wasn't even dawn. Twilight was still in her bed snoozing away. I sighed a long sigh.

This was the sixth time this week I'd woken to the sounds of singing in the middle of night. It was the 12th time this month. 92nd time this year. The month was October. The leaves were orange and the air was chilled. I quietly walked over to the window. Some light snow was beginning to fall. The light of the full moon bounced off the flakes in a beautiful, yet boring display. I looked over at the clock. It was 2:30. Normally, one would have had an extremely difficult time seeing the clock, but as a Changeling, I could see in the dark as if it were daytime.

There was no going back to sleep. I had tried before, but to no avail. I slowly looked over at the bed and over to Twilight. She was quietly snoring. Her snores were high pitched and quiet. For reasons I couldn't explain, a smile spread across my face. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I looked back out the window at the light snowfall. The words of the song replayed in my head. The haunting words presented an ominous tone.

"_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead…_

_There are many paths to tread…_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night…_

_Until the stars are all alight…_

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade…_

_All shall…_"

I looked at the floor and spoke aloud the final word:

"_…Fade…_"

This was a mistake. I heard a light rustle behind me. I turned around to see Twilight stirring. I turned back toward the window and mentally scolded myself. I heard the bed creak, signaling that she had stood up.

"Go back to sleep, Twilight."

"Rain? What's wrong?" Why should she care? It's my business! She shouldn't worry anyway! It's my music! Mine! I won't tell her my plans! I looked back at her and set my eyes aglow.

"Nothing!" I growled at her. She reared back a little. At this my eyes widened and I turned around toward the window. What was all that about…? Why did I freak out so much?

…And what plan was I thinking about?

"…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" I said slowly. I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"If something's wrong, I want to help." I sensed her walk up next to me. I slowly looked over at her, only to be stunned at what I saw. The moonlight glistened off her face in a beautiful display. Her eyes sparkled in the white light that came in through the window. Her hair wasn't messy even though she'd been sleeping on it for hours. It looked as perfect as it always did. The concerned expression on her face simply made her even more beautiful.

"Rain?" My eyes widened a little and I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said, hunching over the windowsill.

"I can hardly believe that," she said, copying my action. She looked up at the slightly glowing clouds and light snowfall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's finally winter," she said, opening her eyes again.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Finally."

"Seriously, Rain. What's the matter?" I sighed and put my head in my arms on the windowsill.

"It's…" and again I let out a frustrated sigh, "You wouldn't get it. You're not like me." I began to walk away, but she stepped in front of me.

"Try me." I glared at her and grunted as I walked in the opposite direction.

"I just… need some time to myself."

"That's not going to solve anything, Rain," she said from behind me.

"It'll get you off my back!" I shouted to her. My eyes widened once more. Why am I saying these things?! I turned around. She was staring at me in the white light. "Twilight…"

"Just… forget it," she said, walking out of the light. I began to say something, but decided against it. I turned around and walked out into the large hallway. I turned to one of the guards that were standing outside. I figured while I was here, I might as well take advantage of my resources. I asked the guard where the library was. He shook his head.

"Princess Luna doesn't commend anypony going into her library, especially at night."

"Then let me talk to Luna."

"Watch your tone and learn your place. I will not take orders from you."

"But you will from me," said a voice. I turned around to see a shadowy figure walking towards us. The guard bowed. "He has my pardon. Let him in."

"Yes, Princess Luna." I looked back at the figure. As it got closer I realized that it took on the shape of a mare. An Alicorn mare as tall as me. This was in fact Princess Luna.

"You are Dying Rain, are you not?" I nodded. She smiled. "Then come with me. I would've waited until tomorrow, but since you are so eager to look around, I shall lead you to my library." I nodded once more. Luna seemed a little less regal than Celestia, but still had an intimidating atmosphere about her. She seemed… for lack of a better term… spooky. She walked by me and motioned for me to follow. I complied and walked behind her. Twilight wasn't wrong when she compared me to her. We were almost exactly the same height.

"If I may ask," I started. She perked up a little when I spoke. "Why were you walking around the halls at 2:30 at night?"

"As princess of the night, it is simply my duty to patrol the halls and watch for disturbances."

"Don't you need rest?"

"I rarely sleep. After one thousand years on the moon, I have trained myself to be as awake as possible at all times. My body can and has endured it. When I do, however, it is always during the daytime. The sun… in some ways… hurts me a little." I looked at the floor when I remembered the… incident a few years ago with Nightmare Moon. I'd heard it said that Luna can transform into her alter ego at will. Rumor has it; it changes her, subtly as it is. It's said that even though she's still good, she becomes… edgier in her alternate persona. Perhaps it is true, maybe it's false. I'll get an answer in due time. But for now, I had a goal.

Luna opened the gargantuan doors that led into her colossal library. She smiled as I gawked at the scale of it. Dozens of floors and thousands of shelves filled the space. A large spiral staircase led to the second floor and went from there. The room was for the most part lit up. Hundreds of candles and torches were already lit, making for a peaceful and calm atmosphere. Luna turned to me, her smile still present.

"What do you think? Impressive, eh?" I could only stifle a small nod and grunt that almost sounded like: 'Yeah…' as I continued to look up at the scale of the room.

"Follow me. I shall bring you to my research on Queen Chrysalis," she said as she opened her wings. She flew up to one of the floors. I shook myself out of my splendor and flew up to her level. To my surprise, there was a well-lit desk already prepared with a stack of books. "I hope you do not mind… I was feeling restless earlier and thought I might prepare a little workstation for you."

"Thanks," I said simply. I walked over to the desk to find that all the books I looked at had something to do with Chrysalis in some way. Luna started to walk away, but I quickly turned around. "Wait." She turned back to me and inquired as to what was on my mind. "Have… Have you ever heard of 'Project Chrysalides'?"

"I have not. Though it does sound… interesting. I shall search for information on that." And with that she flew off into the maze of shelves. I turned around and sat at the desk. I skimmed through the stack of books. There were seven books in the stack.

'The Ballad of Queen Chrysalis'

'Studies on the Changeling Queen'

'Chrysalis'

'An in Depth Study of the Changelings'

'A New Kingdom'

'Journal Entries of Changeling Workers'

'Heir to the Throne'

That last one especially caught my eye. I slid it out from under the other six and began to read. As I read the contents, I noticed there were only four chapters and just 99 pages. I skimmed through the pages and was surprised by the amount of pictures. I skipped to the last chapter. The last few pages were burned and I could only assume this book's been through a lot. The last readable text was hardly a page. It read as such.

_Chapter Four_

_Project Chrysalides began its first and final test. Every single doctor had been looking forward to this day. Even Chrysalis, the one who'd been the most out of it, showed up to witness this, the birth of her new heir. Though she was elated, she almost seemed like she didn't want to be there. It would've been better if she didn't._

_With a considerable explosion, the project failed, killing numerable workers. Hardly anypony survived. It was on that day that Queen Chrysalis decided to call off the tests. The risk was too great, and it showed how easily it could backfire._

_Nopony knows why it failed or if it was reall…_

"That can't be it," I whispered to myself. The rest of the page was burnt and couldn't be read even by my eyes. This was the closest thing I had to finding out where I came from and it's unreadable! "What the fuck?" I said aloud. I closed my eyes tight and laid my head on the table. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself.

Maybe the other books had something about me. I picked another one out of the stack.

There had to be something.

Twenty minutes later…

ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING! None of these books had anything about me! All they told me were things I'd either known or didn't care about! I've looked in at least a hundred libraries and not one book has anything to do with me! At least not one that I've found, but if even the royal Canterlot library has nothing about me… then I guess it's futile.

Luna landed behind me. I put my head in my arms on the desk. "Are you alright? Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Not a thing," I grunted. "Please tell me you found something."

"I am sorry, Dying Rain. I found nothing that could help you. All I found was this small letter from the Queen. It has a poem written on it, and that's about it." I perked up at this. She offered it to me and I quickly swiped it. I opened it and was surprised at what I saw.

'Home is behind

The world ahead.

There are many paths to tread.

Through Shadow, to the Edge of Night.

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and Shadow,

Cloud and Shade.

All shall fade.

All shall fade.

Someday, my love, someday.'

My eyes were wide as I read it. I looked up at Luna, who was watching me. "Was this actually helpful?"

"It was. It's not a poem, it's a song. I've awoken to the music for the past year. That's why I was up tonight." I looked at the letter. I noticed the odd capitalization. "The Edge of Night," I said to myself. "Isn't that a sword?"

"How do you know of the Edge of Night?" Luna said, a slight glare forming in her eyes. "That sword is beyond top secret. Not to be seen or used by anypony, not even myself.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Not to be seen or used by anypony. Not. Even. Myself," she repeated, slower this time.

"Fine then. _What_ is it?" She let out a short sigh.

"It was the sword used by Queen Chrysalis in one of the ancient wars. It was enchanted to kill whatever it touches. Even Alicorns. This was even before I was born, mind you. My… My father was even slain by the blade…"

"Where was this war fought?"

"In the Shadow realm. It is an inhospitable land full of death and despair. That was where all the ancient wars were fought." I looked back down at the song.

"Through Shadow to the Edge of Night,

Until the stars are all alight," I said so she could hear me.

"Next winter," I began, "is the 111th Degree Solstice, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, looking over at the large window. "There is going to be a celebration in all the capital cities. It is a very rare event in which every star can be seen, making the night as bright as day, though silver instead of gold light. It is truly beautiful. I would help it if I could and make it a more common occurrence, but for some reason I never really can."

"This day one year from now," I said.

"Yes." Once again, I looked down at the song.

"I think something's going to happen on the Solstice. Something that involves the Edge of Night and the Shadow Realm. And what about Mist, Shadow, Cloud, and Shade? It says that they will all disappear."

"I wouldn't know. As I said, the Shadow is another dimension very similar to ours once." I looked down and thought. I looked behind Luna at a grandfather clock. It was 3:00. As I looked out the window, I noticed that the snowfall had quickened and was now coming down at an intimidating pace. "We could ask my sister about it, for she knows more about this sort of thing than I. For now, though, you should get some rest."

I slowly nodded. "Yeah… Sure. Thanks, Princess."

"You are an Alicorn as well. You may call me Luna."

"Got it. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Dying Rain." I flew down to the door. As I looked back up, Luna had disappeared into the array of shelves. I opened the giant door once again and retraced my steps to my room. I walked in to find the temperature had dropped considerably. I preferred cold climates to warm ones (sometimes vigorously), so I was right at home. But as I looked at Twilight, I could notice her shaking like crazy. I could hear her shaky breath and that she had the blankets wrapped tightly around her.

Without thinking about it, or even knowing what I was doing, I walked over and shut the window.


	5. Music To His Ears

Chapter 5: Music to his Ears

**Warning: Exposition. And lots of it.**

"Rain… Wake up…"

I scrunched up my nose and rolled over. I pulled the blankets up over my head after a loud moan. "Don't give me that, mister." I made no noises and laid still. "Don't make me get Pinkie Pie, Rain."

"Go ahead," I muttered.

"Fine. Oh, Pinkie!" I heard the pitter patter of hooves trotting away. She is so full of crap. I almost chuckled at the fact that I could still sense her in the room. I laid still and tried my very hardest to go back to sleep. The temperature in the room was pretty low, and I had no qualms with that.

"For Celestia's sake, Rain, just get up!"

"Later."

"Now. Luna's waiting for you."

"Well she can go suck a…" I sat straight up. Twilight glared at me with a cocky smirk on her face. Her eyes just screamed 'Go on. I'd love to hear it.' I cleared my throat.

"Ahem… Ah, nothing. Where is she?" I stood up and tried in vain to fix a knot in my mane. Twilight nodded toward the door.

"C'mon." I took a quick glance outside. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. The sun bounced off the snow and nearly blinded me. I swiped my glasses off the desk and put them on. Twilight headed out the door and I followed, continuing to try to fix my hair. My eyes widened at the fact that we weren't in the gigantic hallway. We were in a gigantic bathroom.

"Uh… What are we doing here?"

"_You're_ going to take a shower," she said, shoving a couple pure white towels into me. I grabbed them.

"Yes, princess," I said, performing a much over-acted bow. This elicited a giggle from her.

"Princess?"

"That's all you get out of me," I said, turning toward the shower.

"Well at least you're in a better mood than you were last night," she said with a scowl. I set the towels on the rack and looked back at Twilight, who for some reason was still standing there.

"You gonna let me take a shower? Or would you like to watch?" Her eyes widened and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Her face turned a deep red as I chuckled. "Or would you like to join me?" Her face reddened further and she donned an expression of defensiveness.

"I… No! That would… Just… No!" I let out a long laugh, making Twilight grumble and slam the door. I continued to chuckle quietly to myself as I turned the water on.

Later…

I stepped out onto the damp tile floor. It felt so good to take a real shower. Before, I could only take short, two minute wash-ups. I felt so… clean. I guess that's to be expected. I quickly dried myself off as best I could and dashed out of the bathroom- after putting on my glasses of course. I scuffed my hooves repeatedly on the carpet of our room to dry off the bottom of my hooves. Opening the door, I was surprised to find Luna and Twilight waiting for me. Luna smiled at me.

"Ah, here he is. As promised, we will go and speak with my sister. She is expecting us on the balcony. Just this way." She walked down the hall and Twilight and I followed. I continued to purposely brush my legs against each other, feeling the new silkiness of my fur. Twilight looked at me and giggled quietly.

"Feel clean, do we?" she whispered.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?" I whispered back.

"Squeaky clean."

"Aw, I missed your shower? I was gonna stand at the doorway and watch you," I said in mock disappointment.

"Hey! That was… I got distracted by something!"

"You mean my flank?"

"You're… No!" Luna looked back at us.

"I don't think I should know what the two of you are talking about… Watching each other in the shower… but we are here, so… please drop your previous conversation." I tried my very hardest to hold back a burst of laughter as Twilight stood still, her face even redder than before. I calmed myself as Luna pushed open the door. Celestia stood facing the snowy landscape. She turned to us as we walked onto the balcony.

"Ah, there you are. You took longer than I assumed." Twilight faced Celestia, her back as straight as a board. Her ears were perked up and her chin was high. Her wings were spread out and completely vertical. Her chin was high when she spoke.

"We… had a little trouble getting ready." Celestia smiled.

"Twilight, nopony is around. It's just us. Relax." Twilight complied, a look of slight relief painted on her face as she folded up her wings again. Celestia nodded at Luna with a smile and faced me. "Luna tells me you've found something interesting out about the Solstice next year. And that you've a few questions for me."

"Yes, I do. We found this," I said, pulling out the letter I hadn't let go of (besides the shower, obviously). I handed her the note and she unfolded it, reading it over. A look of slight concern and intrigue washed over her. "It's not a poem, as Luna thought," I said, "It's a song, a song that I've awoken to for the past lot of nights."

"It speaks of the Edge of Night."

"The Edge of Night was a sword used by Chrysalis in the ancient wars, as you probably know. It says 'through Shadow,' which means the sword is probably still there, in the Shadow Realm."

"I haven't heard of the sword in ages…" she said, reading the note over again.

"And then it says 'until the stars are all alight.' Luna told me that the Solstice next year is when all the stars will be visible, right?" Celestia nodded slowly and her eyes widened slightly. She looked up into oblivion for a few seconds, and was suddenly pulled back into reality.

"You think something will happen on the Solstice. That leaves one question. What will become of the Edge of Night and the Shadow Realm?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. Luna walked up and pointed at a part on the letter.

"That is not the only question, though, sister. The song says that Mist, Shadow, Cloud, and Shade will disappear. We know what the Shadow is, but what of Mist, Cloud, and Shade?" Celestia looked at the three of us.

"There is something I've hid from you, Luna. You as well, Twilight. Also something I probably should've told you, Dying Rain."

"Like what?" asked Twilight.

"A grim story that I'm not fond of retelling. But it seems to be necessary." Luna tilted her head a bit as Celestia sat down.

"Long ago, before I was born, this realm, this plane of existence was known as the Shade Realm. There were four realms; Cloud, Mist, Shadow, and Shade. The Cloud Realm was populated by Pegasi. The Mist Realm was populated by Unicorns. The Shade Realm, though, was isolated. There was no light to be had wherever in that realm. No sun and no moon. It was filled with ponies of no special breed. Today they are known as Earth ponies. The Shadow Realm, however, held neither Unicorn nor Pegasus. They were known as the Morphers, evil beings that could transform into any living thing. Today they are known as Changelings, as you know. They were obsessed with power and seized it.

The Realms Cloud and Mist were late in being able to make contact. When they did however, the war had already started with the Shadow Realm. They were defenseless. They decided the only course of action was to breed. After thousands of years, the first successful combination of the two breeds was born. They had made the ultimate weapon- an Alicorn. There were only three in existence, our mother and father, and aunt. They could live for an eternity and were nearly invincible. This unification of species resulted in the universal scale movement to the Cloud Realm. The Mist Realm was left on its own, sealed off from anything that tried to get in or out. This new realm was no longer the Cloud Realm, but the Heaven Realm.

The Morphers heard of this. Before the breeding of Unicorn and Pegasi, the Morphers transformed themselves. Thousands of years of offspring made the transformation permanent. While the Heaven Realm had three incredibly powerful Alicorns, the Shadow Realm had millions of weak Alicorns.

All-out war was waged. The Shadow Realm against the Heaven Realm. The Alicorns were still but infants. A million year waiting period had to be brought forth before the tide could turn. All the while, the Shade Realm was left untouched. Contacts and alliance talks were made between the Shadow Realm and the Shade Realm. The Shade Realm refused, because they saw the evil in the eyes of the Morphers.

The Morphers began to make plans. They captured one of the Alicorn infants and brought her back to the Shadow Realm. They brainwashed her and raised her as their own. They raised her as their queen, the queen of all Morphers, the queen that would bring them victory, Queen Chrysalis.

In this time, however, the remaining two good Alicorns grew to be hardy, strong warriors. They were built for ultimate combat. Their names were Moon and Sun. Our father and mother. Our father's fur was as black as the night and our mother's fur was as white as the core of the sun.

This was when their power became too much for the already crumbling Heaven Realm to handle. There was simply too much life in the universe. It was falling apart. The Heaven Realm started to make peace talks with the Shade Realm. The Shade Realm didn't trust the Heaven Realm much, so Moon and Sun decided to give them a gift. The gift of night and day. Sun put all of her life energy into a white-hot ball of light that was named after her. Moon put all of his life energy into the polar opposite of the sun. It would light up the night. This also was named after him. It accidentally wasn't very large, so he dotted their night sky with billions of lights, known as Degrees, or stars. This was the first Degree Solstice. Every star could be seen.

The Shade Realm agreed to help the Heaven Realm. Their realm was tougher and hardier. It was much more expansive than any other realm. It could sustain much more life. The inhabitants of the Heaven Realm moved to the Shade Realm. In this final unification, the Shade Realm was retitled the Earth Realm. This was where the final war was fought, and also when I was born. Remember, moving to a completely new realm takes thousands of years. The war was fought on the dying remains of the Heaven Realm. This was also when the supposed final Alicorn was born. Luna, you were meant to be the final Alicorn. Moon realized that he and his wife couldn't survive together. He gave his wife their toddler and their baby and sent them to the Earth Realm so he could fight the battle alone. Little did he know that Chrysalis had forged a weapon out of the very life force of most of her subjects. This blade was so strong; it was able to take the life right out of the strongest Alicorn.

That is where the story ends- on the crumbling husk of the Heaven Realm- and with the defeat of the strongest Alicorn ever known- our father. And thus it was named the Edge of Night. Chrysalis could not escape fast enough and was caught between the Shadow and Earth Realms. This is how she outlived our mother. She retained her youth in the dimensional tide. Her blade was cast off deep into the Shadow Realm, never to be seen or heard from again. Good riddance. I don't know how she escaped a few years ago."

We had all taken a seat. The story fascinated me. I let it sink in that I had just learned my mother's full history. This wasn't in any novel or book. Even Luna seemed fascinated. Celestia kept looking over at her with a guilty expression.

It was then that it hit me. She said that Chrysalis was one of the three original Alicorns. Celestia and I were related?! Luna and I were related? I was… real royalty?

"By the expression on your face, I can only assume that you are thinking what I am thinking," Luna said to me. I raised my head to look at her, and then to Celestia.

"You are not just the abandoned Prince of the Changelings, a title that hold no importance anymore. You are genetically in our blood," Celestia said in a proud tone.

"You're my aunt?" I said in disbelief.

"Not aunt. Cousin. Chrysalis was originally meant to be _their_ aunt, remember," Twilight said, raising a hoof.

"We are apparently both your cousins. Chrysalis was once meant to be our aunt, and very technically, still is," said Luna.

"Prince Dying Rain," Twilight said very quietly. I looked over at her and back to Celestia.

"Only if you wish. I know that this is all an incredible shock. Make your choice when you are ready," she said, moving a little closer to me. My mouth hung open a bit. I turned away for a bit.

_I'm really a prince? I knew I was already Prince of the Changelings, but in what way does that title hold any weight? Cousin to the royal sisters, Prince Dying Rain of Canterlot? Now that's a title._

_Could I handle that much responsibility? I'm still the Changeling Prince, no matter how many names I pile up. I was a rebel most of the time. A lone wolf. A nomad, so to speak. I don't commit. I don't follow. And I definitely don't lead._

_But what could come of it? I've never really led anything in my life, so I could be good at it…? I would have to have more time to think on it, but for now:_

"I… I'll try it. I'll try to get a feel for it."

"Very well. Confirmation won't surface for at least another month. Official business… you know."

"Got it." Luna stood up and sighed.

"There is still the question about the song! Let us break it down line-by-line, shall we?"

"Let's," said Celestia. She looked at the note.

"_Home is behind._"

"She obviously means the Shadow Realm," Twilight started, "She had to abandon it. Twice."

"_The world ahead._"

"That would mean the Earth Realm," said Luna.

"_There are many paths to tread_."

"Perhaps she is referring to the migration from realm to realm," said Luna once more.

"_Through Shadow, to the Edge of Night…_

_Until the stars are all alight._"

"We already know what that means," I said, standing up. "We went over that twice now."

"_Mist and Shadow,_

_Cloud and Shade…_

_All shall fade…_

_All shall fade._"

"And that would be the purge of all realms," Twilight said, standing. "I think I've pieced it together. Chrysalis wants the Edge of Night to destroy every realm and build a kingdom on top of the ruins. She probably thinks that when the Shade Realm accepted the gift of the stars on the Solstice, the Earth ponies turned on her." I suddenly felt a rage build up inside me. It was a white-hot rage that nothing could cool. Think? What does she mean… think? She was betrayed by those she called her friends! How could she say something like that?! I walked toward the edge of the balcony and looked down at the ground below. It was a VERY long way down…

How easy it would be to kill someone by simply tossing them off the side.

The rage continued to build up. I began to shake from the searing hot ANGER that boiled just below my skin. I hunched my back as my Changeling wings sprouted from my disguise ones. My senses heightened as I began to grow taller.

"Dying Rain. Are you alright?"

I felt my teeth rip through my gums and sharpen into a deadly point. My horn grew and I could feel my power.

"RAIN!" I grabbed Twilight by the neck and forced her to the ground. Celestia and Luna reared back and stood their ground like the fools they are.

"So… You've figured out our plans…" I said calmly. My tone STRONGLY contrasted with my rage. I wanted nothing more than to slice Twilight's neck right then and there. It is said that Alicorns could not be killed. That couldn't be further from the truth. All it takes is a sharp object in a certain place…

"Traitor!" Luna yelled at me. Celestia whispered something to her that made her calm down. My anger was too deep; I couldn't focus on hearing it. I smiled an evil smile and let my tongue escape my mouth. I held the poor purple princess down. She tried to zap me, but the idiot forgot what I had told her not a day ago.

I can't be injured. By anything.

My snake-like tongue gently caressed the mare's cheek, making her squeal and grunt. She simply made me more frustrated. I let out a deep chuckle and slowly grabbed Twilight's right wings. I quickly jerked it up. A loud snap could be heard, followed by Twilight's insipid screaming. I put my hoof on her mouth to muffle her cries of pain.

Her glorious cries of pain.

A tear welled up in her eye, making my smile grow. Her suffering eased my pain a bit. I stood up straight and carried Twilight to the edge of the balcony. My smile remained on my face as the bitch princesses simply watched their student die. Twilight continued to zap me with various spells, none doing a thing, as expected. I looked at her once, letting her see how much she's angered me. Her eyes widened a little bit and my grip loosened.

How easily one can be killed. All it takes is a loose grip and a balcony.

Twilight plummeted to her demise. It was her fault anyway, she angered me and I didn't like it. She simply had to die. Luna let out a yelp and began to run for her friend. Celestia held her back though, making the night princess look back at her with a more than questioning expression on her face.

This confused me. Why was Celestia alright with letting Twilight die? If she didn't—FUCK!

I looked back over the railing to find a body nowhere. Twilight had been teleported away! That whore! I ran at Celestia, but she lit up her horn and shocked me with something. It… It calmed me. It made me forget my rage. I now felt more at peace. I could suddenly see colors. All sorts of colors. They… They danced in front of me and then… disappeared… altogether and left me with… darkness…


	6. The Awakening

Chapter 6: The Awakening

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My computer's being a bitch and I almost lost the file to the ENTIRE story. No worries though. The next chapter should be longer.**

I jerked my head up. The candle light on the wall blinded me for a moment. I suddenly realized everything was blurred. I tried to lift my hoof to my face, but I was being constrained. I still couldn't see anything. Where were my glasses? Where were the princesses? And worst of all… where was Twilight? Oh no… I remembered what I did. I mean, what I didn't mean to do!

Why did I do those things? I didn't… I couldn't control my body… I just snapped. But why?

"Surprised?" a voice said. It made me jump out of my skin. I looked left and right but saw nothing in the dimly lit room, that and I still couldn't find my glasses.

"Who…? Where are you?"

"I'm here," the voice said. I continued to look left and right. Still nothing. I looked straight forward to see a dark blue blur.

"Luna? Where am I?"

"You are in the dungeon. You broke Twilight's wing and threw her off a cliff." She slammed my chest with her hoof. "Why?"

"I don't know! I just… I don't know why but… I began to feel… angry. For no reason at all, I… I just… lost control of something I didn't even know I had."

Luna continued to glare at me. She looked away and nodded at something. I couldn't see who, but somepony walked out of the shadows. All I could see was an orange blur. The blur had a bit of yellow on top of it and top of that, a tiny bit of brown.

"Please tell me whether he is lying, Applejack."

"Yes ma'am," said the blur. She had a thick southern accent that almost made her hard to understand. She walked toward me and I began to see a pair of green eyes glaring at me. "Say that again for me, darlin'."

"I lost control of whatever was inside me. I don't know why I attacked Twilight," I said, glaring right back. She continued to stare at me. She turned away.

"He means it, princess," she said to Luna.

"Thank you, my friend. The others are outside." The orange blur walked out. Luna walked toward me and reached toward my face. I squirmed a bit, but she held me still. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt cold metal slide onto my face. I could now see a hundred times better. I blinked a few times to readjust. "Very well," Luna said, sliding a key into one of the constraints on my hooves. "But we will be keeping an eye on you, Dying Rain. You have my trust as a cousin, but not as a friend. Yet. You'll have to prove that you can get this under control," she said, removing the final constraint. I slowly stood up to meet her gaze.

"It'll be done."

"It'd better be." She led me to the exit. "Up the stairs and to the left is the way out. My sister is waiting for you." I nodded to her and she went back into the dungeon. I followed her instructions. This portion of the castle new to me. Celestia, as stated before, was waiting for me. She looked at me with a not-so-happy expression. She didn't look angry or too upset. Troubled would be the word. Concerned. She turned around and walked away.

"Come," she said bluntly. My ears lowered and my head did as well. I solemnly followed her. I began to recognize our route. She was leading me to the balcony. I let out a short breath. I didn't really want to see that railing again.

I almost killed one of my only friends for no reason at all. I began to think. I thought about why I would do something like that, and why I transformed when I did it. I thought about the other night. When I yelled at her. Again, for no reason at all. I didn't mean to lash out like that either! Nevertheless, I started to think about things I didn't even know what they meant. I thought about a plan. The plan that we went over on the balcony. That's why I started to feel angry. Twilight said something about Chrysalis that Chrysalis wouldn't like… and I didn't like it.

I'd been alive for 19 years and this has never happened. Nothing even close.

In fact… that was another thing. I was an Alicorn. I was the son of Queen Chrysalis and the cousin to Princess Celestia and Luna. Why did I age like a normal pony? Shouldn't I still be, like, a newborn?

Celestia slowly opened the doors to the balcony. She walked out into the sunlight. It was about midday. As I looked up, I saw Twilight standing at the edge of the balcony surrounded by her friends that I had met the day before. They looked at me with expressionless faces, except for Fluttershy, who immediately backed up.

"Everypony inside," Celestia said. Twilight's five friends slowly walked back through the door. They didn't look at me, especially Fluttershy. Celestia looked at me one last time. Her expression now showed one of an apologetic nature. She slowly walked inside and shut the doors. I looked at Twilight. She was resting her head in her arms on the railing. I slowly, very slowly, walked toward her. I inched my way to her right side.

"Twilight…" She turned away from me. "You have to know… I didn't mean anything I did. There was something inside me that just…" I motioned something coming out of my chest. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

She continued to look away.

"…Twilight, please… I never wanted to hurt you."

"…I know…" she whispered. Her voice was shaky and broken. "I know it wasn't you. It couldn't be." She sounded like she was trying her best to stop herself from sobbing. It shattered my heart to a million pieces to see her like this, and to know I was the cause. "…And I forgive you. I've just… never been that scared in my life…"

"I'm so sorry, Twilight." Her next action surprised me. I began to walk away, but she spun around and wrapped me in a hug. I was surprised. She lightly squeezed me. I stared at nothing for a moment or two, then slowly repeated her action. I ever so slowly rested my arms on her back. She pulled me as close as possible, warming me in the already warm sun light.

"I know it's not you," she whispered. "It never will be. I know that. I was just… so scared is all…"

"I'm going to try to get this under control. I promise you," I whispered back. We continued to embrace for a while. It was for a good five minutes at least that we stood there, comforting each other.

My stomach churned at what I did. Whether I meant to or not, whether I was being controlled by something or not, I still did it. I made Twilight suffer and I don't even know why. I saw her fall off that balcony, and I saw her bone snap apart. I saw her cry. I heard her scream. I caused her this pain, whether I wanted to or not. I couldn't be trusted. I couldn't even trust myself. I had to leave.

But I couldn't leave. I didn't want to. Something tied me there with the princesses and Twilight. I don't know what, but something forbade me to go without reason. Something didn't want me to go. But what? So many questions are piling up and so few are being answered.

We slowly pulled away from each other. She looked at me one last time. "I just need some time to be alone," she said quietly.

"Yeah… Me too…" I said back. She slowly walked back inside, leaving me alone on the balcony. The door shut with its normal deep slam.

Maybe I didn't have to leave. But that can't stop me from going away for a while could it? Like I stated, I need time alone. Time to clear my head. Time to figure out what the hell is going on.

There was one source of information that I hadn't tried yet. It was a source that most ponies hadn't seen or heard from. It was a source that lived in the Everfree Forest…


	7. Zecora

Chapter 7: Zecora

(This FUCKING character is so hard to write!)

**A/N: Just got my AZZ on the Twitters! Follow me for news on this story and many others FriendlyTwo3. Basically, just ask me a question and I'll answer it!**

**I'm also on Xbox by the same name!**

**Oh, and there's a poll up on my page on which fic I should work on alongside this one.**

**Now that my whoring is out of the way…**

I flew at a moderate pace through the treetops of the Everfree, scanning for any forms of life other than rodents or Timberwolves. The Everfree was much bigger than I had expected it to be. Miles and miles of nothing but trees and mountains. This was going to be a LOT harder than I expected.

I flew for at least twenty minutes before I even started to feel lucky. The sun was quickly lowering into the sky. If I wanted to, I could skim across this entire forest, but what chance would I have of seeing anything then?

My spirits began to disappear. Tiredness washed over me. I thought of going back when my wings suddenly decided to stop working. I fell to the ground, causing a sizeable crater.

I was too tired to move. Too tired to talk. It took all of my strength to simply look up at somepony who was walking up to the crater. I closed my eyes and fell into one of the deepest sleeps I'd ever been in.

…

"_Home is behind…_

_The world ahead…_"

I jerked my eyes open and threw my head up. "Where…?! What the…?" I looked around to find that I was no longer in the center of the Everfree. I was in a shack. It was a tribal looking shack, with torches. I was awake, more so than I'd been in a while.

But that damned song kept going.

"_There are many paths to tread…_

_Through Shadow, to the Edge of Night,_

_Until the stars are all alight…_" I put my hoof on my head and grunted. I tried to shake that song out of my head, but I could still hear it, as if somepony in the room was singing it to me. I shook my head and stood up. I didn't want to hear it!

"_Mist and Shadow…_"

Damn it all!

"_Cloud and Shade…_"

Stop it! Stop it!

"_All shall fade…_"

I'm… I'm getting angry…! I'm… losing… control…!

"_All shall…_"

I felt it in my throat. It welled up inside me until it was poised to burst from me like a deranged parasite. It finally exploded from my lips in a deafening scream. I felt it burst out of me like a long awaited explosion. It shot from me with the force of a hurricane.

"FADE!"

The word sounded more like the roar of a monster than an actual word. I collapsed onto the ground in a sweaty heap. I heaved my chest and coughed and sputtered. Though I felt like I was dying, I somehow felt… relieved. For some reason I felt like a tremendous burden had been taken from me. I felt at ease. I felt relaxed. And the oddest feeling I felt was… happiness. My eyes shot open as I heard the sound of faint clapping. I slowly sat up to find that I wasn't the only one in the room.

Before me sat a zebra. Whether she was the one I was looking for, I didn't know. I had never seen pictures of Zecora, but I had a pretty good idea of what she was like.

"Very impressive, my friend,

You continue to amaze me to the end," she said in a very odd voice.

I shakily stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"For quite some time I've stood back, observed, and watched.

Your scheduled magic training was botched.

You childhood a pain,

Wearing down on your brain.

You grew up as a slave

To your mind and, though brave,

You were never truly ready for the challenges that came," she said, standing up. I thought about calling her out on the fact that it didn't rhyme, but decided against it. It was close enough. I looked the zebra over with a slight glare and a more present questioning look.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one you seek.

The one to whom you speak,

Is Zecora the Mage.

As you saw in your page."

Well at least I accomplished _something_, even if by accident. I looked around again. I only now noticed that it was night time. Odd. I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. The fall couldn't have damaged me.

But then again, I only fell because I felt an odd sense of tiredness. I couldn't have been that worn out. I was only flying for twenty minutes, hardly the longest flight I've ever taken. I don't think I've ever felt that tired in my life. Even a twenty foot fall couldn't make me a little more awake.

"How long was I out?" I said. I couldn't help but gaze behind her at her odd assortments of creepy looking knick-knacks and bobbles.

"For a month and a day you were out

You were out and about,

Looking for me no doubt?"

"Really? I was asleep for that long?" I asked, moving a little closer to her.

"Unconscious, not asleep, my friend,

I was beginning to think you'd met your end."

I scoffed a bit. "Obviously, you have no idea who you're—"

"Dying Rain is your name.

Word spreads quickly, and I have learned of your fame."

"Wait, you talk now about just hearing about me, but a minute ago, you said you already knew me."

"A simple trick I have brought.

I have searched deep into your thoughts.

Learned of your history, I did indeed,

Though only as much as you'd let me, a warning I did heed."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is much that you must learn.

For that, I know deep down you yearn.

I will teach you all I know.

But this is at a price though."

"And that would be?"

"Swear to me, to the entire world,

That when evil wings come unfurled,

You shan't fall,

Lest evil befall us all.

Let no evil stand in your way,

Or down shall we all lay."

I could feel her worry. It began to sink in. Whether I aged like a normal pony or not, I was still immortal in the sense that I couldn't be hurt. I couldn't be injured. That and coupled with the fact that I had the power of a Changeling Prince.

"Swear to me, Dying Rain.

Let me help ease your pain."

I looked up at her and puffed out my chest a little. "I… I swear. I'd much sooner die than let anypony else get hurt because of me," I said in a stern voice. I meant what I said. It nearly killed me when I hurt Twilight. I had to learn better control, and if Zecora could help me, I would more than oblige. "But I need to see my friends first. They have to know where I am."

"They need not know,

You need not show.

They would not condone my sort of training,

For it takes a certain kind of straining."

I looked her deep in the eyes. "Like what?" I said quietly.

"In order to gain control of that which you own,

You must learn to hone."

"Hone what?"

"Your evil half, as some may say.

Let it out, and all will be okay.

Let it thrive,

And soon enough, it will die."

"How does that make any sense?"

"All in due time you will see,

And you may even become as wise as me."

I shook my head a little. Mages. They always have to be so difficult. Can never just be straight forward with it.

Looks like I have a lot of work to do.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter! I'm working on so many things! I've got my account on FIMFiction (the first story of which you probably won't guess), I've got work troubles, and my computer is slow a ! I also apologize that this isn't exactly my strongest chapter. Like I said, unfocused right now.**

**I'll try harder on the next one! Promise!**


End file.
